Midnight Shadow
by GCA
Summary: Its my first story, so DONT kill me with negitive comments.


Midnight Shadow

The rain spatters on the ground, encasing the earth in a thick, compact mud. Each footstep let a score on the earth's surface as we walk away from the gruesome scene. I forced myself not to look back. But eventually I had to. A field, made beautiful by the rows of cherry trees, now lay in a desolate heap of death and ashes. I can hardly comprehend what had happened. I won't. But the more I denied it, the more I realized that this wasn't a nightmare. I was the only one left alive. The nightmare turned into reality. The gracious Mikoyose manor still held its lofty spot on the mountainside, but not for long. Still aflame, the manor will soon be a pile of ashes, and then nothing but a bunch of memories. Lightning splinters the sky, and snaps me out of the gruesome trance. Up on the mountain, a huge shadow sits, looking upon his work this night. Another bolt of lightning pierces the sky, and I can just make out the lowly human atop the giant salamander. Hanzo, the one who murdered my clan. The one who I will kill.

Unfortunately, right now, I have to find the others. Others must have survived…

But as I walked through the burning corpses, I saw that I was truly alone. And finally I reached the center of the field, my hope shattered.

"Father…" I gasp, collapsing by his broken corpse. Tears started to flow when I saw the look upon his face. I sat there, in the mud, crying. Reaching a steady had out; I forced my father's eyelids to close. Lying on the ground in front of him lay a small black blade. I grasp the sword, and examining it in my hand. It felt heavier than it looks. Transcribed in the hilt was or chaos. I ran my fingers over the kanji. How… appropriate. I pull the sheath off of my father's corpse, and attach it to my back, and sheath the sword. At least I'll have something more than some memories…

Summoning the last shreds of my chakra, I turn my back to the battlefield. Another bolt lights the sky as the storm finally breaks. Rain slows and comes to a trickling stop. My eyes travel up from my feet. Startled, I stumble back. At the edge of the field, a lone figure stood. I quickly brandish my blade and stand ready, knowing that I wouldn't last long against a full fledged ninja. As he drew closer, I started to make out his features. Black hair, startling eyes, and almost white skin. He stood in a nonhostile way, but there was a menacing chakra rolling off him still caused me to worry. His chakra didn't feel normal, it felt menacing, almost evil. He kept walking until he was a meter away from me.

His cold eyes wandered around the battlefield and then down to me. A sneer spread across his lips. "Do you know who I am, child?"

I feel myself nodding "Orochimaru" I spit the word out, not out of spite, but because it hurt to talk.

He laughed, and I felt myself shiver. Suddenly his expression turned serious, almost hurt "Your loss is great, that I can see. Your uncle was a subordinate of mine, as you know. But know he is dead. I was going to warn him of this battle, but Hanzo's shinobi distracted me." He broke eye contact to look around again, but looked down after a while. "So, I would like to know if you would like to train under me. Oujou was a great student, and I would like to train another Mikoyose… So are you interested?"

I felt myself pause, a little to long it seemed. Orochimaru looked disappointed and said "If your not interested…" He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I took a few steps forward "Fine. I'll do it, on one condition."

Orochimaru turned around. In my gut, I felt like he had planned it like this, my clan wiped out, and he swoops in to save the last surviving member. But I would do anything to get my wish. "And what would that be, young Mikoyose?"

I clutched the short sword and spat out the words. "I want to become stronger. To be able to defeat Hanzo, for what he has done." My legs started to shake as I forced back tears.

"Why of course." He smiled again, but it looked more like a sneer. "I would have it no other way young Mikoyose."

I looked up again "Quit calling me that. My names Takai and I will take my uncle, Oujou's place as your student."

"Excellent" He said. "Now, we have to move fast. One of my subordinates will heal that nasty cut on you arm."

When he said that, I felt the throbbing pain in my arm. I look down and see the long, bleeding cut decorate my arm.

"Yes…" I mutter, feeling exhausted from the long day. "I need rest…"


End file.
